Humor or Romance?
by animefan021513
Summary: (Revised summary) Hawke and Varric have always had witty, and flirting banter. Neither of them thought the other was serious so they kept at it and it became their thing...BUT what if something interfered to change all that and the truth comes out in both of them. Good or Bad? Who can say? Read and find out. And please don't forget to review! It makes my day :)
1. An Arrow almost to the heart

"Bartrand, I'm telling you, we need a partner."

"And I'm telling you, that we already have enough people." Varric looked at his brother and crossed his arms in disapproval. "You got anything else to add? If not, then sod off!"

"You're so ignorant." Varric was leaving when his brother through a small pebble at the back of his head.

"And you're just a story teller."

He now had Varric's attention but instead of getting the upset reaction Bartrand was slightly hoping for. He got, instead, a bow from his brother and smile. "Proudly dear brother. Good luck finding the funds." As he left he heard Bartrand make a huff and it put a slight smile on his face. He didn't walk far when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hey!" He turned around and saw that someone was apparently not as stealthy as they thought.

Varric grabbed Bianca and shot an arrow carefully into the leather of the idiot's vest. "I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pockets just by smiling at you...but you? You don't have the style to work hightown let alone the merchant's guild." He took the coin purse away from the thief and continued, "You might want to continue a new line of work." Then he punched him just before letting him go. He turned around with the coin purse and saw two women heading his way. _'One looks a bit too innocent to scream in the middle of hightown 'Hey' it must be the rogue. So I just saved a beautiful lady's coin purse. I wonder if she would be able to help with the expedition...'_ He tossed the coin purse to the rogue. "How do you do? Varric Tethras at your service. I apologize for Bartrand..." _'At least that's who I think they were talking to, why else would they be over there?'_ "He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him in the Jaw."

"But you would?"

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you..." ' _I hope I have the right person...good looks, duel weapons, walks with another woman a little taller than her...It HAS to be Hawke...'_ "He would never admit it either...he's too proud. I however, am quite practical."

"You're part of Bartrand's venture?"

"That's right, the deep roads wouldn't normally be my thing, but I can't afford the head of our family to go down there alone." _'Sadly enough...'_ "So as you can imagine I have more than a passing interest in this expedition." He smiled slightly.

"Well, what makes you so certain we can help?"

"An Honest question, I will give you that. However, you've made quite the name for yourself over the last year. Serving with the red iron is no small feat. yet you not only served but you impressed. The name Hawke is on many lips these days." 'Maker I hope I have the right person.'

"You're going awfully far out of your way for another guard..."

'No Denial...good...' "We don't need another hireling we need a partner. Truth is, Bartrand has been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own but he can't do it. Fifty sovereigns and he can't refuse. Not with me to vouch for you."

"Why would you stick your neck out for a complete stranger?"

"I'd rather take my chances with someone with your reputation than head into the deep roads unprepared...and besides we'd be your partners. I'd be willing to give a little trust if you are."

And there their adventure began.

* * *

"Hawke, can I ask you something?" Varric looked at his friend digging her daggers into the large spiders as if they were the most evil thing in the world.

"Sure Varric, it's not like I'm busy or anything." She replied with a smile as she cut off the legs of a poisonous spider.

He laughed and gave a finishing shot to the same spider. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Oh I don't know Varric...I was just thinking about keeping one as a pet. maybe it could fetch my slippers or perhaps make me some tea. It has eight legs after all."

"Good point Hawke! Maybe I'll get one." Hawke starting running towards Varric with her weapons out ready to attack, "Hawke I was just Kidding what are you..." Hawke pushed him down and started attacking what she could only guess to be the mother spider. It was much larger than the rest. and it's mouth was about big as Varric's whole body. Staring up in disbelief that With Hawke's size she was actually succeeding in taking down this mammoth of a spider. Not only that but that it was right behind him and he wouldn't have noticed before it was too late.

When she dug both of her daggers into it's head, it was finally dead and gone. "Varric, are you okay?" Hawke came over and held out a hand to him. She noticed the obvious shock and that he was looking up at her in amazement and if his Jaw had dropped any lower it would be on the ground. "Varric?"

"Y-Yeah, you surprised me that's all." He looked back at the giant dead spider. "How did I not notice that behind me."

"Truthfully I have no idea. I was afraid it was going to swallow you at any minute." She joked at her dwarf friend.

"Thank you Hawke, I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"Well...for starters I'm sorry about thinking there was anything worth being attacked by giant spiders. Also I'm sorry that I was in the way of you attacking that behemoth."

Hawke smiled, "Varric, I pushed you down not because you were in the way...well you were...but I pushed you down to get you out of the way of it biting you. You were about to be spider food."

"Just wait until I tell this story." Varric smiled at her and tapped the back of his hand on her arm. "Not only did Hawke manage to face ninety-nine spiders but she finished off the biggest one that was as tall as a dragon!"

Hawke started walking out of the caves with Varric as she giggled, "Oh come on Varric, it wasn't as big as a dragon. It was probably as big as the Arishok. Oh no...you don't suppose we killed HIS pet do you?" She found a few of Varric's arrows on the way out and picked them up. When they finally made it out she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll know soon enough right?"

"Right...say Hawke..."

"Yes Varric?" She looked at him and he noticed something was off.

"When you attacked that last spider...did it bite you, or possibly drool on you?"

"I'm...not entirely sure why?"

"Your skin is looking paler than usual. Maybe we should go see Blondie in darktown."

She looked at her skin and noticed Varric was right. She was pale, but this looked almost like she was dead...or close to it. "Maybe you're right." They left the cave and met up with Fenris and Isabella.

"Hey Broody, Hawke isn't feeling too well, do you mind taking her to see Blondie?"

"YOU want ME to take Hawke to a mage for help?"

"Would you rather I have Rivaini do it? as it stands I could probably pick her up but carrying her all the way there if it's necessary...I'm too sure I can do that."

"What exactly happened in there?" Fenris had crossed his arms in irritation. "You told us if we let the two of you go in there would be no problem."

"You have a fair point. Fine, I will walk behind her and you walk at her side." Fenris began walking and grabbed Hawke's arm so she would be in front of him and told her to try her best.

"Thank you Varric, Thank you Fenris." She smiled at Isabella who seemed a little more than irritated. "Isabella the reason why they won't let you take me is because you would do more flirting with Anders than actually trying to help me get better."

"I...can't deny that..." She giggled.

After a while they finally made it back to Darktown and Hawke had a few close calls, but she still managed to prop her self up using Fenris' shoulder. They reached Anders' Clinic and luckily he just finished up with a patient, but that didn't hide the anger behind his eyes. "What the hell did you do Varric!?"

"Hey I didn't do anything. I think she might have been bitten or drooled on by a gigantic poisonous spider. It was so much bigger than the rest of them."

"Don't spin your stories at me Dwarf!"

Hawke shot Anders a glare that was practically felt by everyone in the room. The other patients left and she tried walking forward without the help of Fenris. "He is telling the truth Anders. Now are you going to help me, or are you going to continue to place blame where it doesn't belong?"

She got on the table on her stomach so he could check her back first. "I'm...I'm sorry Hawke..."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Varric. You insulted his story telling talent. If he were making a fabrication he would say something like...oh I don't know... 'Not only did Hawke manage to face ninety-nine spiders but she finished off the biggest one that was as tall as a dragon!' Or something like that." She smiled and looked at Varric who looked pale himself but it wasn't from a spider bite or anything like that. she couldn't quite place what it was. The best thing she could describe the strange, unfitting look of her trusty dwarf was that he was sick with worry. "The rest of you can go I want Varric to stay."

"Hawke I'm going to have to examine you...are you sure it's best for Varric to stay here?"

"I may look sickly but it hasn't reached my mind yet. Yes, I want him here."

Anders sighed, "Fine then perhaps he could sit in that chair over there."

Hawke nodded at Varric that it was okay to go sit over there and he did as she wished without hesitation.

'What in the world could've happened to her. I watched the whole thing...could I have missed something?' Varric's mind reeling with the events that happened, when he remembered that out of no where he heard the sound of an arrow go past him. He saw it next to Hawke who was fighting one of the many spiders so he paid it no mind and he did attack the shooter...who will no longer be shooting anything. He didn't bother to check the tip or the feathers. "Blondie, instead of looking for anything spider related could you look at the back of her left shoulder?"

"Finally figured it out did you Varric?" Hawke said weakly. "I didn't want you to get worried and then eaten by a spider. That is Sooo not the way my trusty dwarf is going to die."

"Well Blondie...what is the verdict?"

Anders had been able to get to the arrow hole and noticed that it did have spider venom in it. "There are two types of poison in her. Unfortunately because of the spider venom I can't identify the other poison. I will help you take her back to her house or you can take her back to the hanged man to your place. However, I doubt the stress of being around her uncle will help her healing."

"You're right. I'll take her back to my place...do you mind carrying her for me? She is too tall for me and I doubt I would make it far." For once in Varric's life he was ashamed to be a dwarf.

"Of course. let me just close the clinic."

Anders carried a sleepy and weak Hawke to Varric's room and set her down. "I gave her some medicine that will stop the poison. I will be by tomorrow to help draw it out."

"Thank you Anders." Anders nodded and walked out. "Hawke...you okay?"

"I feel like a giant mabari is sitting on my chest." She laughed and put her hand over her chest. "Ow...okay, not laughing ever again."

"Awe don't say that Hawke, How am I supposed to write about your enormous amounts of witty humor if you don't laugh every now and again."

* * *

There will be another chapter I promise. It's not over yet I promise! Please tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! :) :) :) :)


	2. Questions and Answers

"So, ser Dwarf, before I am off to bed could we play wicked grace or perhaps talk about todays events. I'm sure you have questions." She turned onto her other side so she could help her self sit up, and smiled at Varric whose smile has now faded.

"Well Messere Human..." He said with a smirk, "I would like to know how you pulled the arrow out so quickly and why when we were leaving, you acted like nothing happened."

Hawke chuckled a little, "Messere? I'm not your superior Varric. We're equals."

"Not from what I've seen both before today and today...more so today. You fight like you're leading a small army. The scarier part of that is sometimes you smile about it."

"Oh, you know me Varric, I love all the blood and gore and spider drool." She hinted at the healing hole in her shoulder.

"That's what scares me." He laughed. "So back to my questions..."

"Right, well as you probably noticed the arrow went through to the other side...it was barely sticking out of the front of my shoulder and apparently missed my heart just enough for me to walk away. I jumped towards the next spider but as I was going I used my hand to grab it and drop it quickly."

"Yes but I want to know how you did that so quickly."

"I could teach you if you'd like..."

"It would be useful at times..."

"PERV!" Hawke laughed with repeated 'Ow' sounds.

"Not like that I swear!"

"Oh maker save us! Varric the dwarf swearing he's not a perv. Well tell me Varric, why is it that you talk of holding Bianca so fondly and about how you two have long nights together?" She tried not to laugh and opted for a huge smile.

"Bitch!"

"Ass!"

"You've got me there." He walked over to her and sat at the end of his bed where her feet were almost hanging off. "So, finally why did you fake being okay?"

"I wasn't faking it. I didn't really feel anything off until you started being concerned. I felt funny and I wanted to take a nap really bad." Hawke lightly kicked Varric in the back to get his attention. "What's wrong. You looked like someone kicked your puppy..."

"Maybe it's because someone shot a poisonous arrow at mine." He looked up with a smile and caught a glimpse at Hawke's NOT impressed face. "Uh...well truth is, I had never seen you so weak before. It worried me, and now there is a poison in you that we don't know of or what it was mixed with. I've heard about mages mixing their powers with poison. Some as pranks, some deadly, and some that have various side effect depending on the person. I'm hoping you weren't shot with something like that. Blondie can cure the spider venom easily enough but I think it's going to be a while before we know what hit you. I'll find Sunshine later and tell her what happened."

"Wow, so you DO care." She rested her head on his shoulder. "My head is killing me...so...you were worried about me? Truthfully?"

"Of course! How else was I supposed to get out if there were more spiders!? I'm so fragile Hawke!" Varric faked a pout and puppy eyes.

"You're absolutely pitiful!"

"Madam you wound me! I'm charming, dashing, handsome, intelligent..."

"Okay pitiful and egotistic." Hawke interrupted with a smile.

"Ouch. So, other than the story of Bianca do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Actually yes, quite a lot of questions. You promise you'll answer them honestly and not like one of your stories?"

"Life is a big story Hawke, one that none of us want the ending to."

She let out a sarcastic sigh, "Fine then what about telling me your favorite color..."

"THAT'S your first question!?" He couldn't help but laugh so much it hurt his stomach.

"Just answer it!"

"Alright alright...I never have given it much thought...probably red."

"Why?"

"I don't know...something about it reminds me of roses."

"Wow, that was actually beautiful!" She gave him a suspicious smirk.

"And deadly if used properly." He smiled back at her. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes I think I would. That should help with the pain and..."

No, I mean like water or tea. I'm sorry Hawke but we don't know what that other poison is so we don't know its reaction to alcohol."

She crossed her arms and turned away with a pout, "You are so damn lucky Anders took my weapons away!"

"So what's the next question Milady?" Varric got up and went to get her a glass of water from the pitcher that was on his table.

"Hmm, I've always kind of wondered...why don't you have a beard? I know Fenris mentioned it and you joked about it with him and by some miracle he even made a joke...but why do you really not have a beard?"

"To be honest I think it looks silly and untamed."

"But a lot of women actually do like beards you know."

"Even if you were one of them, I'm sorry I'm not growing a beard for you. They're too itchy. I did have one...it wasn't braided like Bartrand's I never tied it so I let it hang loose. They told me I had to tie it to look professional in the merchant's guild so I went homed and shaved it. I never went back to having a beard."

"What was the big deal with not tying it?"

"It pulled on my hairs and that hurt more than it itched."

"Well good, I like the stubble."

"Maker! Are you flirting with me Hawke! Alert the chantry!"

"Funny but no. Why would you like me to flirt with you?"

"Funny but no." He gave her another glass of water.

"Okay now you ask me one."

"Alright, Well...uh...have you ever thought of writing?"

"I can write yes."

Varric laughed a deep laugh and looked at Hawke with a smile she hadn't noticed before. "Not what I asked you Hawke but what do you write?"

"I don't write a specific Genre...I write poetry which can be anything."

"Oh wow! Can you do something on the fly?" He was curious now. Maybe it was a rogue thing...maybe rogues became great writers.

"Sure...let's see." She grabbed a piece of paper nearby and a pen..."Here you go read it."

 ** _We had fun today that's for sure._**

 ** _Even with this pain I now have to endure._**

 ** _Varric almost got eaten by a spider._**

 ** _He would have become a snack if it opened it's mouth wider._**

 ** _Earlier today we had a few drinks._**

 ** _Maybe that's what caused me not to think._**

 ** _Think what you ask?_**

 ** _That perhaps that arrow in my shoulder was an assassin's task._**

 ** _He acted quickly and all too smooth._**

 ** _Now I'm just expecting that's what all writing, rogue, dwarves do._**

"Hahaha very funny Hawke, but also very good. Why haven't you written a book yet."

"I have." She smiled waiting for his response

"Really what's it called?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me why your crossbow is named Bianca."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to search every library." He smiled "So...can I ask you something a bit serious?"

"Sure...that's unusual for you but sure..." She gave a look of concern.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes and no...It feels weird. I know the spider poison has stopped but I think that the other poison is still going through."

"Do you feel sick!?"

"No...I feel almost like I have been drinking a whole bottle of wine and it's just now hitting me..."

"I've never seen you drink wine come to think of it...how do you usually react?"

"I...am more myself than I'd care to admit. No nudity but I become very honest..."

"This should be fun then, but it's getting late...I will bid you goodnight. The bed it all yours."

"Varric last time I check you don't have a couch. just sleep on top of the covers if it bothers you so much! Good night." She turned over and started to fall asleep.

"This is going to be VERY interesting!"

* * *

Please let me know what you think of it so far! Let me know if I should change the summary and if so please post what you think it should be as a review. :) thank you for reading this so far :)


	3. Anders with Answers

I woke up hearing Broody and Blondie coming towards my room and no doubt it was Broody banging on the door. I look over and Hawke is still asleep and seemingly not in pain. 'I should probably get up and answer it before she wakes up and kills everyone here.' I got out of bed and went to the door after putting my hair up. I open the door and Broody falls while Blondie is doing a face palm. They have now gained my full attention. "Let's talk outside of the door Hawke is sleeping." They nod at me and I quietly close the door.

"Varric, I have analyzed the poison from the arrow. It was indeed poison but it's not deadly...to her..."

"Blondie you better start explaining..." I was growing more and more frustrated, what was she shot with!?

"It was meant for you, and they obviously missed."

"Well, what's in it?"

"According to the mage, it is deadly to dwarf but for a human...it can cause them to become more honest with themselves and those around them the longer the poison sets in. It was made with magic so it will take magic to fix it." Broody spoke up and seemed worried in his own way.

"So what would have been the effect on me other than death?"

"It would have made you feel like you were drunk before killing you slowly and painfully." Anders finished with a frown that would put Broody to shame.

"Well...that's just peachy...Hawke said something last night about feeling like she drank a bunch of wine and that she felt similar to being drunk off of wine." I unconsciously look back behind me at the closed door and then back at them as soon as I noticed what I had done. "I'll take care of her until you find an antidote...Maker knows that she can't be near her uncle at a time like this. How long do you think it will take?"

"I am not sure...I haven't worked with anything like this before. It will be much more difficult than simply healing someone with magic...I have to completely break down the poison and find the right componets to..."

"Enough of the sciencey mage stuff...If you don't know than I will wait...can you heal her wound as it is?"

"Unfortunately no...because the antidote will have to go through the hole...if I heal it completely now I will have to reopen it later. This is a very dark magic Varric...whoever did this either wanted you dead or wanted Hawke out of the picture for a while...I still strongly believe it was meant for you though..."

"I understand Blondie...Alright...I'll go tell Hawke."

"Oh and Varric...you may want to be careful...The more and more she has the poison the more and more she will be honest and eventually it will reach her actions as well. Do NOT under any circumstances piss her off."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. If anything it's him who really shouldn't piss her off... "Of course Blondie, I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Once I made it back inside I noticed that there was snoring and I really hoped that it was Hawke and not Rivaini again. "Varric is that you?" I heard a sleepy voice call as I got closer. Yup it was Hawke. I smiled to myself as I saw her wrapped up, looking somewhat helpless. Not even I knew how to get her out of it. I can't blame her though...it is a very comfortable blanket.

"No, it's an ogre come back for revenge, you killed my mother remember?"

"Oh how disappointing...are you as ugly as her?" She laughed and I put my stuff down and saw that there was an empty mug of beer.

"HA! I'll have you know I am very dashing." I turned around and saw a messy haired Hawke. "However, I can't say much for you in this state."

She got up and looked me in the eye with a smile. "Admit it Varric, this is your perfect fantasy."

"Actually it's not." That earned me a thrown pillow and a pout that would kill dragons.

"Well, it can't be helped I guess. So what did Anders say?"

"You heard he was here did you? Well, First off there is indeed magic inside of the poison. It will take a while for him to find a cure but it only seems to be deadly if it enters a Dwarf's blood stream, for anyone else...especially Humans...it makes them more themselves. So I basically get to wait around until you show me your true colors. This should be interesting."

"Not really...Nothing is going to change much."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm already myself when I'm with you. However, I think it would be best if I only saw you, Fenris, and Anders for the time being. I can't promise I will be kind to anyone else but you three."

"So are you yourself when you're around them?"

"Not exactly. what they see is about as much as they are going to get. With you I feel like I can relax without hearing, 'Mages are bad or Templars are evil...' I can actually be me. The person who is related to someone who is a mage and who would've made a great Templar...despite his hatred for me." She made a look I hadn't seen before.

"Hawke, I don't think he hated you. I haven't met him...but if he hated you he probably wouldn't have talked to you freely."

She seemed to take some thought into what I said before saying, "Thank you. You always know what to say." I walked closer and eventually sat on the bed next to her.

"I've heard I make a good shoulder to cry on." I said as I scooted closer. I had never seen her like this and I certainly have never heard those words come out of my mouth before!

"Who told you that? All of your admirers?" I could tell she was being sarcastic but it actually hurt my heart for some reason.

"Well, no one actually but I am here if you need me."

"Awe, Varric, I will always need you. You're my trusty dwarf. Hey I was wondering...you give everyone else nicknames, but why not me?"

"Because you don't need one. Hawke fits you perfectly. You're beautiful, majestic, fast, and Maker help the poor sod that double crosses you."

"Thank you Varric you're very sweet." I was about to say something back, something probably sarcastic or even witty...but it all went away when I suddenly felt her kiss my cheek.

"W-What was that for?" Was all my 'masterful silver tongue' could get out.

"Once you find my book or even a page of my book you'll know."

"The poetry book we were talking about?"

"Yup. You will get all of the answers your 'Dashing' Heart desires.

"Sure...Um...What will be my reward for finding it...?"

"You'll know as soon as you read it."

She yawned and laid back down and my head was running around in circles, my heart was pounding like war drums, and my stomach felt like it was doing summersaults. I guess I'll have to start my look tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and how the story is going so far. :) Reviews make me happy! Also I will see you guys in the next one!**_


	4. Reading Between the Lines

"Damn, why the hell did I get stuck with this?" He asked Anders who was drinking with him.

"What do you mean?" He replied taking a huge drink of his beer, feeling like this was going to be a long conversation.

"Why did I have to get stuck babysitting, why did she have to take the hit, why..."

"Why are you hopelessly in love with her?" He said with a smirk as the glass left his lips.

"I'm not hopelessly anything."

"Oh so you know you're in love with her?"

"I'm not _'in love'_ with her."

"You really are naïve aren't you?"

"Blondie, I invented the word Naïve."

"I'd say." He laughed putting a hand on Varric's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that moron!" He looked down, "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's too stubborn and kind to let this get to her."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you Blondie...Do you have a thing for Hawke?" He felt something twist in his gut as he was waiting for an answer.

"Of course I do, She's beautiful, intelligent, and has a heart of a gold. I had even confessed to her on multiple occasions."

"What did she say?"

"Every time it came down to the fact she already had someone she cared for. I think her exact words were 'He is haplessly clueless and I enjoy watching him with his ignorance. Eventually I'll tell him but I would like to tell him in the same way he would tell me."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I do."

"Tell me!"

"No." He grinned and saw Isabella coming towards him.

"A mage and a dwarf that has an affair with a crossbow get together for some manly talk...No this isn't a weird sight at all." She giggled, "What are you two men talking about?"

Anders looked at Varric and back at Isabella, "Varric doesn't know who Hawke is in love with."

"You've got to be kidding! I've seen her with him all the time! Especially on her off days. I had even seen her sneaking out of her house one night and she told me she was going to go surprise him but met up with the carta instead, which tired her out and so she went back home.

Varric was getting pissed, "For Andraste's sake would you two please tell me who it is!?"

They both smiled at each other, "No!" They looked at Varric with menacing grins.

"Sod it all, I'm going back up stairs."

"Hey Varric I'll go with you. I have to talk to you about something, and don't worry it's nothing vulgar."

"It better not be. I spent a week trying to console poor Bianca about what you said about her."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious Varric, no this time this involves you."

He sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

"Not if you want Hawke to get better."

This piqued his interest and they walked up to the closed door of his room. "Alright Rivaini what is this about?"

"Hawke told me you were on the search for her poetry book."

"That's right but why would she..."

"The point is, I have it and if you want it you're going to have to win against BOTH of us in a game of wicked grace."

"What. In. Andraste's. Name!?"

"Her idea, and then she'll hand it to you. However, she also has a secondary rule, and that's you read it after the poison is out of her system...Anders found out some new information about how it affects Hawke. For some reason Hawke's blood is very different and so the poison is responding differently. Anders thinks that if she is met with as equal honesty as she is giving out then the magic in her system should be broken. He looked it up and he says that the circle named it Equal-Equal. HE says it was designed to make mages more honest with the Templars and create a trusting bond. Anyway...Wicked grace yeah?"

"Yeah..." He roughly sighed. "Lets go."

"Can't wait." She grinned.

He opened the door and was met with the cards already dealt and three mugs of ale. He walked over to hers and poured it out, then replaced it with water. "We are going to play this the fair way Hawke."

"Fine spoil sport. Alright I'll go first...:

* * *

"And Varric evidentially wins the game. I will leave and leave the two of you alone.?" She waved behind her as she closed the door.

"Alright hand the book over." Varric said slightly buzzed

Hawke was reluctant but handed it over anyway. "You will be wanting to look at page fifteen."

"Okay?" He turned to page fifteen and began reading.

 _I met a dwarf today and he was sly and smooth talker._

 _he had named his crossbow that hugged his back, that was a shocker._

 _I can tell he is kind yet has been through a lot._

 _I hope we can be friends, he seems he would be good in battle and a fair shot._

 _His hair was in a pony tail and unlike the others he is beardless._

 _he keeps his cool and sly words to show he isn't too stressed._

 _I don't trust many people here, I can barely trust my family._

 _Yet simply for my skills he wanted to help me._

 _He knows nothing of my nobility._

 _He knows nothing of mine of Bethany's past._

 _He doesn't care and he says that he hopes this partnership lasts._

 _For the sake of my heart, I hope so too._

 _I had just met him today so I highly doubt...for this man, I will swoon._

Varric was speechless and he could feel his heart hitting the front of his chest. "Wow...and that was the day we met?"

"Yes, truthfully I rushed on a lot of my poems because I was either about to fight or I was calming down from one."

"Are there anymore?" As soon as the words left his lips his skin felt cold as soon as he saw her smile and nod. "Okay. What pages?"

"Try page forty-five."

 _We finally had made it into the deep roads and I had left Bethany at home._

 _I tried to hold it together but Varric somehow had known._

 _He had asked me if I was okay and I hat to tell him._

 _I have become to trust him so much it's like he has become another limb._

 _As weird as that sounds I don't know how to word it any other way._

 _He once compared me to a real hawk, watching over everyone making sure they wouldn't stray._

 _However, I believe he has been watching over me._

 _Making sure that if needed he would take the sacrificing shot from an enemy._

 _He is my closest friend and I trust him with anything and everything,_

 _He makes me feel comfortable with the self confidence, humor, and kindness he brings._

"If I didn't know any better Hawke I'd say you are a pro at writing."

"Awe, if you want some tips Varric I can help you out." She mischievously said.

"Are there any others?"

"Yeah, I believe it's page ninety-eight."

"That far!? I'm going to have to confiscate this someday."

"Feel free." She said waving her hand at the book.

 _I got shot today, I had to lie to him about knowing I got shot._

 _my skin feels like it's melting it's so hot._

 _I am in a lot of pain, so much pain I can barely breathe sometimes._

 _However, it was all worth it because if he had gotten shot I know I wouldn't be able to handle it and I would die at the same time._

 _I got dizzy and I remember Anders examining me._

 _I don't have to look over to know the pain on Varric's face or the guilt in his heart...Even from here it's plain to see._

 _He is in charge of taking care of me until I get better._

 _Anders already told me before Varric of what the poison is doing to me and said it might be more than just a stresser._

 _He said that I will become more honest with my feelings but it would be the feelings I'm connected to the strongest._

 _Considering that I've known my trusted dwarf the longest..._

"You just left it there." He practically shouted. He put his hand over his heart unconsciously trying to stop the pounding in his chest. He could barely breathe at this point and his mind was spinning.

"Turn the page."

 _He also happens to be the one I have loved the longest._

Varric was already sitting down with Hawke but now he felt like he was falling. "Since the beginning...?" His voice shook as he asked.

"Since the beginning. Even though I didn't know it by then. I wrote about the most memorable days here considering I don't know how long until I get into my family's estate. I love you Varric Tethras."

"You're...You're not joking. Are you?"

"I'm afraid not. You see, something Ander's didn't tell you is that the magic is only temporary and ware off tomorrow."

"But he said all of that it's an honest to honest thing that breaks it!"

"He lied for me when I accidentally told him and Isabella how I felt about you."

"That's how they knew..." He let out a heavy breath.

"What about you Varric?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel the same?"

He looked back at the pages he's read and looked back at his times with her and realized he could never look away from her eyes, at times begged for her smile, and when she was shot he remembers being close to tears several times when he thought she was going to die from the wound before they got her to Ander's. He had always loved her. He just didn't know how much until now. He looked back at Hawke and it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes, her smile, her messy hair, and above all...how he couldn't ever help himself when it came to flirting with her. She was beautiful and relentless but also spectacular and kind. "I...think...I think I have loved you since the beginning as well I just didn't realize it until now. Between the flirting and the humor I never realized it. I deeply apologize. Please forgive me?"

"I forgive you on one condition. This may sound weird to you but if it does you can blame the poison."

"O-okay?" His heart was beating faster and the feeling that he felt all over his body was almost indescribable.

"I want you to ask me to marry you. I have thought about it for a long time but thanks to getting shot I don't have to wait...or at least...I hope I don't."

He couldn't help himself he leaned forward and held himself on one hand with the other holding her hand, "Marry me Hawke! Maker please Marry me!"

"I thought you would never ask." She said with a smile and they shared a kiss that lasted a good hour or so. "I love you Varric."

"I love you too my one and only Hawke."


End file.
